


Quenched Thirst

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: It's a dreadfully hot day.Ignis is thirsty and there's only one person who can quench it: Gladiolus Amicitia.





	Quenched Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little quick fic that I promised I'd turn into a full one. I love me some Gladnis smut!

It was hot.

 

Too hot.

 

Ignis was walking back to his and Gladio’s apartment carrying a few bags of groceries. He rounded the corner of their street and began to walk much faster knowing that the sweet relief of air conditioning was waiting for him.

 

The door shut.

 

The bags went on the counter quickly.

 

The groceries were put away.

 

He could relax.

 

“You ok there, Iggy?” a rumbling voice asked from the direction of their bedroom.

 

Ignis looked over and, of course, Gladio was in nothing but jeans. They were planning on going out, but with how disgustingly hot it was outside Ignis wanted to change their plans.

 

“Darling, the weather is absolutely dreadful outside. I dare say I may melt if we go out. Perhaps we can stay here for the evening?” he asked while wiping away the sweat on his brow with the back of his gloved hand. He wasn’t even sure why he wore his gloves today. 

 

Gladio sauntered over to him and leaned over the back of the couch to plant a kiss on Ignis’ cheek, “Whatever you want, babe.”

 

“Thank you,” he replied while turning his head to give Gladio a chaste kiss, “I’m quite parched, may you get me some water?”

 

“You got it.” The larger man walked over to their kitchen and poured Ignis a cold glass of water. A thought occurred to him and he wiggled his eyebrows to himself before turning to face his lover. “You’re gonna have to earn this, ya know,” he said while gently shaking the water back and forth in the air.

 

“Gladiolus. Now is certainly not the time to b--”

 

“Iggy,” his lover replied in a much lower tone.

 

Ah, so  _ that _ was what Gladio wanted. If the air conditioning wasn’t on such a low temperature, Ignis definitely wasn’t going to play along with Gladio. However, he had already began to feel much better after being in from the heat. He bit his lower lip and stood up to stand before his lover. “And what is it I have to do?”

 

“Ask for it,” Gladio smirked while leaning forward a little bit.

 

“May I please have some water?”

 

“I’m sure you can ask in a better way than that.”

 

“Gladiolus, light in my life, the man I love so dearly...may I please have some water?”

 

“...”

 

“Gladio…”

 

“Beg for it,” the larger man finally said with a look of lust in his eyes.

 

Ignis sharply inhaled as he realized exactly what kind mood Gladio was in. Oh yes, this would be  _ quite _ lovely, but he wouldn’t let Gladio have the upper hand. For now, he got down on his knees and rested his palms on each of Gladio’s hips, “Gladio,  _ please _ let me have some of that water.”

 

“Mmm...better.” As gladio spoke he leaned his torso back a bit while cupping Ignis’ chin with his hand. 

 

Ignis’ head was tilted back and his lips pressed firmly against the flesh right below Gladio’s naval. Water began to drip down Gladio’s torso between his abs and down to Ignis’ mouth. He parted his lips and let some of the water enter, but it wasn’t enough. As more water continued to fall down his lover’s torso, Ignis stuck his tongue out to catch it. 

 

Once the glass had been emptied, Ignis kept his mouth where it was and began to lick up the few droplets that remained. He moaned and let his hands wander along Gladio’s body, tracing each muscle with his fingers. 

 

Gladio groaned in response and set the glass on a nearby table before placing his hand gently on top of Ignis’ head. “Wanna take this to the be-- _ oh fuck _ !”

 

Ignis moved his fingers to the belt wrapped around Gladio’s waist and began to undo it.

 

Next the button.

 

The zipper.

 

_ Thump _ . 

 

Green eyes focused on the bulge behind those tight grey briefs of Gladiolus Amicitia. Ignis pressed his lips gently against it to pepper it with kisses. His fingers hooked on the waistband and remained there for a few seconds before he abruptly pulled them down to join the pants at Gladio’s ankles.

 

“Fuck…” was all Gladio could manage to say as he stood there exposed to his lover in the middle of their living room.

 

“I”m hungry now,” Ignis purred while holding his mouth barely an inch from Gladio’s cock. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Mhmmm.” 

 

Immediately, Ignis began to plant wet kisses along Gladio’s slowly hardening shaft and his balls. Hot breaths passed through his lips and bounced off of the cock before him. He moved his hands up Gladio’s torso and held them out a bit for easier access to Gladio. 

 

Gladio leaned forward a little, one hand still gently on Ignis’ head, and grabbed Ignis’ wrist to keep his arm steady. The taste of leather hit the tip of his tongue as he gripped one of his lover’s gloves with his teeth, moving his fingers to undo the strap at the wrist, and tugged. Slowly it slid off of that beautiful slender hand. He repeated this action for the other glove and soon those hands were back on Gladio’s body. The gloves fell to the floor with a soft  _ thump _ .

 

They moved ever so slowly down Gladio’s damp torso to his naval...hips...his cock. 

 

“Mmmmm,” Ignis moaned as he wrapped his lips around the tip of the thick erection in front of him. He gripped the base to keep it steady while using his free hand to caress Gladio’s inner thigh.  

 

A warm, throbbing sensation filled Ignis’ mouth as he slid Gladio further into it. His tongue swirled around it before he pulled back to clean off the pre-cum that was leaking from Gladio’s tip. He pressed his tongue against the tip before wrapping his lips around it once more. Ignis’ head bobbed as he continued to suck Gladio off, using his hand to stroke what couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

 

Saliva slowly dripped out of the corners of his mouth as he did his best to fit as much of Gladio’s thick cock as he could. It was a difficult task, but Ignis had years of practice to know what his limit was. He sucked hard and fast for a few moments before slowing the pace and moving his hand from Gladio’s thigh to his balls. Gently, he caressed them while planting wet kisses up and down the heavy shaft before him. He sucked more on Gladio’s tip, pre-cum leaking into his mouth the longer he went, before he inched it further into his mouth. 

 

As Gladio hit the back of Ignis’ throat, the larger man let out a deep groan and gripped tightly to the sandy brown locks of Ignis. “F...fuck, Iggy, that feels so good,” he sighed out while tossing his head back and rolling his hips forward. 

 

Ignis just moaned in response while sliding his tongue up Gladio’s shaft. His hand stroked a little faster and he continued to massage Gladio’s testicles. Moans from Ignis filled the room and caused Gladio’s cock to vibrate as it hit against the back of Ignis’ throat. 

 

“Iggy…” Gladio sighed out as his body twitched slightly, “Babe…”

 

He knew Gladio was getting closer and closer to his orgasm as each minute passed. His lover’s stamina always impressed Ignis and he wanted him to enjoy every second he could. Again, Ignis slid Gladio out of his mouth and sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around it, and stroking more with his hand. 

 

“F...fuck...Iggy I’m...I’m gonna...FUCK!” Gladio groaned loudly as his orgasm sparked through him.

 

Ignis opened his mouth and caught as much of the thick fluid that was shooting towards him as he could. Strings of cum coated his glasses, part of his cheek, and most of the outside of his mouth. It dripped down slowly and a few droplets hit the ground as Ignis moved himself back from Gladio. The back of his hand was coated with cum and saliva as he wiped his  mouth with it. He looked up at Gladio and smirked, accepting the hand offered to him to assist in standing up, “I’d say my thirst and hunger are quenched for now.”

 

Gladio bit his lip and smiled while placing a kiss on Ignis’ clean cheek, “Yeah? Mine isn’t though.”

 

“Is that so? Well, allow me to clean up and perhaps we can take care of that,” Ignis purred while winking at Gladio. 

 

“Yeah? I look forward to it.”

  
  



End file.
